Ancient Tibet, modern day Middleton
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: How does an old deal with Ancient Tibetan Monks affect Kim in the modern days of Middleton? And how come Shego is affected in a positive way by this? KIGO.


**Another request, this one is rated M because of really mature scenes. **

**Written by request of: nikkiandnora, Futa-warning! KIGO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ancient Tibet, modern day Middleton.**

_Extra news!_

_The world-wide known Kim Possible is not what she seems. This modern day icon has more secrets then one might think. In this exclusive and extra news broadcast we reveal the biggest secret yet. _

_At first sight Kim Possible is a warm, kind and pretty young woman. Though there is more than meets the eye. This young 'woman' as we call her isn't entirely a woman at all. It is revealed through medical records that our saviour has a case of Androgyny. For the once who don't know what this means._

"Princess." The silky voice of the famous Shego sounded. A pair of arms wrapped around Kim, distracting her from the news article she was reading. "You have to stop torturing yourself, stop reading those articles and stop watching the news. The world knows it now and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know, I know but the world doesn't know nor believe the real story."

"Your family knows it, your friends know and I know it. We've been through so many crazy things, I can not, NOT believe it."

"That's easy for you to say. But any other person wouldn't believe me. Who would believe that every first born female Possible has this condition because of a pact with ancient Tibetan monks? It's a freaking curse and very few people believe in curses nowadays." Kim replied and she sighed, rubbing her temples slowly.

"Come on princess," Shego purred grabbing the red head by the hand and pulling her out of her chair. "You need a break." She murmured her lips brushing against Kim's ear. She pulled the red head with her, down the hall and into their bedroom. She pushed Kim onto the bed and smirked at her. She unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the ground.

"Are you up for it?" Shego questioned and Kim nodded frantically. She moved to help Shego, helping her out of every single piece of clothing. Her hands ghosted across Shego's skin, grabbing her by the waist and slowly kissing up her stomach. Her lips trailed around the woman's left breast before slowly capturing the nipple. She sucked on it softly, making Shego moan at the attention. Fingers tangled in Kim's red hair, urging her to suck a bit harder. All the while her hands slid across Shego's soft skin, reaching for the woman's sensitive spots.

Kim pulled back and pulled Shego with her. The woman was pulled into Kim's lap and frantically started undoing Kim from her clothes. First her shirt and bra and with some effort her pants were slid off as well. Kim was left in nothing but her boxers and slid back onto the bed, taking the lead and lowering herself on top of Shego.

She mashed their lips together; their tongues clashing as moans threatened to spill from their lips. Shego's legs wrapped around Kim's waist and with some effort she gave a thrust against the red head. With a hiss Kim pulled back, feeling the friction against her intimate parts. She looked down at a panting Shego, her eyes darkened with lust. Another thrust of the hips broke her gaze; her head snapping back and her eyes snapping shut.

Her hand slid down to Shego's waist and pushed her down, preventing her from thrusting again.

"Do you know," She started and she pulled on Shego's bottom lip with her teeth. "How fucking hard you make me?" She grunted against her lover's hot skin. Shego's hand trailed down into the back of Kim's boxer, her nails running along her ass.

The action made Kim bite Shego's neck softly and she felt herself harden completely. Their eyes met and the two engaged in another passionate kiss. Kim suckled on Shego's lower lip, tracing her tongue along the silky skin. She did the same with her upper lip, before she dipped in and slipped her tongue against her lover's. She cupped Shego's cheek lovingly and despite her hardened member she took it slow.

She took completely control, teasing the woman by tracing her curves, her lips all the while occupying Shego's. She placed soft kisses along the pale green skin, nipping softly every now and then. She licked down the pale green neck of her lover and sucked some of the skin between her teeth. She left a small visible bruise before continuing her path. She licked her way down the woman's stomach, leaving a wet trail up until her belly button.

Her tongue dipped into Shego's belly button and she hissed, threading her fingers into Kim's red hair again. She pulled her close but Kim tsk'ed at the villain.

"Not so fast baby." Kim murmured against her skin and Shego groaned in frustration. With some strength Shego turned them around, hovering above the red head. She felt Kim's member poking against her thigh and a shiver ran down her spine. She wanted nothing more but to feel it inside of her but it wasn't the time yet. With a mischievous grin she leaned in and placed a kiss beneath Kim's ear. She stuck out her tongue, trailing it along Kim's ear. Grinning slightly she pulled the lobe between her teeth, biting it softly.

"No teasing." Kim grunted as Shego cupped her through her boxers.

"Serves you right." Shego whispered, lowering herself to Kim's right breast. Her tongue swept across the nipple, her hand remaining in the same place. She squeezed softly whilst biting the red head's nipple. "You teased me," Shego spoke giving Kim's nipple one last lick. "And I'll tease you." She added seductively and she rubbed up against the squirming red head.

"Oh no you don't." Kim suddenly growled playfully and she flipped them over, making Shego yelp in surprise as she mounted her again. She forcefully pushed herself against her lover, making it quite clear that she was ready for more. Without further hesitation she slid down the body of her green goddess, taking in the sight of her wet sex. Her throat felt dry as she closed in on Shego's sex, smelling the woman's need. Despite the fact that Shego hadn't been able to continue her teasing she didn't complain. In fact she pulled Kim closer, urging her to quickly pleasure her as best as she could.

"Come on princess, do me." Shego panted the sight of Kim between her legs turning her on even more. Taking in a deep breath Kim finally gave what Shego wanted. She leaned in and trailed her tongue along the entire length of Shego's hot, wet sex. Biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning too loud Shego arched her back, pushing herself into Kim's mouth. She couldn't resist the red head anymore; her pussy was throbbing with need. "F-fuck!"

Kim smirked at the curse word and repeated the action. Her tongue trailed across that same throbbing sex again, pulling another loud moan from Shego's mouth. Shego's fingers tightened around Kim's red locks and with a soft gasp she urged the girl on. Kim's fingers quickly joined, opening Shego up to her tongue. She licked as deep as possible, her tongue moving across the trembling pink walls of Shego's cunt.

One hand moved up the green goddess' body and cupped a full breast. Her fingers teased the nipple while her tongue dipped deep into her clenching channel. She could feel Shego's body trembling as she assaulted the woman with every pleasurable move she had. Her index finger flicked softly across Shego's clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She continued to bite her lower lip, keeping herself as quiet as possible. With a small grin on her face Kim forced her fingers into the woman's cunt.

"H-holy shit!" Shego yelled at the sudden penetration. Her fingers tightened painfully around Kim's hair and she bucked against the three fingers inside of her. A hand gripped Shego's hip, holding her down as her fingers picked up their pace. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her horny girlfriend. Her cock twitched in anticipation and she flicked her tongue across Shego's clit, wanting to make the woman come fast. She couldn't hold it any longer herself; her manhood was rock-hard and poking against the bed.

Groaning softly she upped her pace, her fingers moving in and out of Shego while her tongue moved against her clit. Her thrusts became quicker and quicker and her girlfriend was getting louder and louder.

"God Kimmie, Kimmiiee." She moaned as her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "Argh, a-almost p-princesssssss." She grunted her hips rising slightly to meet up with Kim's thrusts. The girl pushed her back down onto the bed and finally decided to give Shego what she wanted. Her wet cunt sucked her fingers deeper in, creating a wet slick noise with every thrust she gave. Within a few thrusts her fingers were locked in place, Shego's walls trembling violently as she finally came. Her entire back arched off of the bed, her eyes shut tightly as her body got wracked with pleasure.

"YESSSSS!" She screamed out before she collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty, trembling, messy heap. Kim pulled back, licking the juices off of her lips and her fingers with a smug look on her face.

"Mmm did you enjoy it?" Kim questioned kissing her way up Shego's trembling body. She lay down beside her girlfriend, looking at her heaving chest. A dumb smile spread across Shego's face and she murmured a soft yes as she turned to straddle Kim.

The red head watched with interest as the tired ex-villain took a seat in her lap. She closed her eyes as warm hands moved across her upper-body caressing her breasts and making her cock harden even more. Shego's hand moved down to Kim's boxer but before the woman could grab her prize Kim stopped her.

With heavy, darkened, lusty eyes Kim looked up at Shego, shaking her head slightly. She pulled Shego's hand out of her boxers and leaned in slightly, kissing the naked woman softly.

"No need for that," She spoke as she broke the kiss. "I want more and I want it right now." Kim added and she freed her cock from its cotton prison. It stood up straight, ready for action.

Shego's hand wrapped around it despite Kim's words and she jerked it, pulling a soft moan from Kim's lips.

"Bad Shego," Kim moaned, wrapping her own hand around Shego's. "I want more." She repeated in a husky voice. "So give princess what she wants." With a slight nod Shego sat up slightly and guided herself over Kim's cock, slowly lowering herself on the hard thickness of her girlfriend. She sinks onto the entire length and gulps softly as it fills her completely. With a few more short breaths she finally starts moving, fucking herself against Kim.

Her eyes remain closed and she lowers herself onto the hardness over and over again. Kim's hands grip her hips, helping her with her rhythm, thrusting in time with Shego. The slow rhythm quickly builds up and Kim watches mesmerized by the way Shego's breasts bounce in time with her thrusts. She leans forward and captures one of the nipples with her lips, making Shego gasp at the sudden wet sensation on her breast.

Kim sucks on the nipple, never ceasing her movement as she starts pushing harder against Shego. Her hands pull the woman down onto her cock faster and faster, making Shego bounce more frantic. Their breaths quicken and it delights Kim to feel Shego's completely soaked pussy move against her large erection. She could feel that Shego was getting close to another orgasm, feeling the walls clenching around her thick member. She released Shego's nipple and watched the woman's face.

Shego's face had pleasure written all over it, sweat trickling down her body as the passion between them rose. With the sudden urge to kiss her, Kim leaned up and captured Shego's lips in an unexpected kiss. Shego's eyes fluttered open, moaning as Kim's tongue caressed her own. Grinning into the kiss, Kim gripped Shego's hips tighter and pulled the woman down onto her erection, giving one last hard thrust and sending her over the edge of pleasure for the second time.

She emptied herself into Shego's depths, muffling Shego's loud scream with her lips. Her girlfriend slumped against her and Kim finally broke the kiss, giving them both the opportunity to catch their breath. Kim leaned back against the headboard, pulling Shego with her. Their chests heaved against each other, their bodies covered in sweat and sticky with cum.

They both held smiles on their faces and Kim softly nuzzled Shego's neck, her hands trailing down the perfectly sculpted body of the green goddess.

"That was unbelievable." Shego said in a breathy tone and she pulled back slightly.

"How about one more?" Kim asked wickedly, slightly thrusting upwards to make it clear that she was ready for another round. Shego groaned as she felt the movement of Kim's cock and simply nodded, not able to resist the red head.

With some effort Kim turned them around, placing Shego with her back on the bed. She stared into the emerald green eyes of the ex-thief and without a single word she started moving against her. Her hips started rolling, her cock moving in and out of Shego's hot depths. Her hand caressed Shego's thigh, gripping it slightly as she started moving faster, her eyes never leaving Shego's. The pace didn't stay slow for long, the pair heated up quickly, Kim's cock begging for more and Shego's cunt getting wetter with every passing second.

Kim's hand cupped Shego's ass rather rough and she sped up her movement, the clapping of their skin echoing through the bedroom.

"Do you like that?" Kim asked in a husky voice and all Shego could do was moan loudly. "Do you?" She repeated, wanting to hear the answer from her girlfriend. She never slowed down, cramming her fully erected cock as deep as it would go into Shego's cunt.

"Fuck, Y-yeah! God Kimmie don't stop!" Shego let out in a gasp, her nails digging into Kim's back rather hard.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Kim grinned and she buried her face in the crook of Shego's neck. She bit the skin softly; her hips slapping into Shego's over and over again. Said woman started thrusting in time with Kim, her legs hooking around Kim's waist as she pushed herself against Kim's sweaty body.

Moans filled the room, both of them moaning simultaneously as they approached their orgasms again.

Kim's large cock slipped easily in and out of Shego's tight cunt due to the wetness. She could feel Shego's juices moving along her cock, making it slick. She gritted her teeth in pleasure, knowing that Shego was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Are you gonna cum?" Kim questioned, her lips pressing against Shego's ear.

Shego whimpered softly, nodding slightly in reply.

"Good." Kim grunted as she kept on thrusting until the moment was there. With a sharp intake of breath Shego came for the third time, her juices flowing freely around Kim's cock.

"K-Kim." Shego moaned weakly, her arms falling to the mattress as she rode out the pleasure. The pressure of Shego's inner-walls on Kim's erection was too much for the hero and she came as well, squirting another full load of sperm into Shego's already soaked cunt. Kim collapsed as well, lowering herself on top of Shego, her cock softening inside the woman's sex.

Their breathing eventually slowed down as they both came down from their orgasms. Kim rolled off of Shego, pulling her manhood out of her. She lay back with a silly smile on her face and wrapped an arm around Shego, pulling her close. They cuddled up, Shego's head upon Kim's chest.

Shego looked up; their eyes locked and they shared a soft kiss. She laid her head upon Kim chest again and she couldn't help but speak her mind.

"Curse or not, to me you're the best gift in disguise ever." And the red head smiled brightly, holding her green-skinned lover closer than ever.

_The End._

* * *

_Well wasn't that a bit dirty? Either way this is a one-shot without sequels. Yay for the cheesy line at the end! ^^_

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
